The present invention relates generally to infant seats (e.g. car seats & strollers), and specifically to covers for such seats. It is advantageous to provide a cover for such seats (e.g. protect infants from sunlight, wind or other weather conditions). The present invention can be made of water and/or wind proof materials in addition to ordinary fabrics and other materials having suitable strength and flexibility characteristics.
Prior art systems (FIG. 5) have laces 101 that engage the handle portions of infant seats and round clasps that fit through eyelets 102 to engage the seat. However, such systems are problematic because laces 101 can only engage handles (e.g. handle 16) of such seats and cannot engage the fabric inserts common to those seats. Additionally, the round clasps used cannot accommodate the handles of most car seats currently available. Additionally, prior art systems are also not designed to overlap the infant seat. This causes problematic exposure of the infant.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages as well as provides other objects and advantages as discussed herein and as would be appreciated by those of skill in the art.
Elastic side straps (as opposed to laces) secure the cover to an infant seat. Each side strap has a hook at the end thereof and each is effective to connect the cover to the fabric interior insert of an infant seat (and stroller) as well as the handle and/or the structure (i.e. plastic body thereof).
Every car seat or stroller has some type of fabric interior insert. The hooks are secured to such covers. Doing so is advantageous because if an infant starts kicking, the cover still stays secure.
Prior art systems use Velcro (trademark) strips placed longitudinally along the cover (hook portion on one side and looped portion on the reverse side) to facilitate rolling it up. Such systems are problematic because the Velcro traps lint, etc and other debris upon being washed in a washing machine thereby losing its effectiveness. Velcro is also problematic because the Velcro is sewn inside the cover, which can cause scratching of the bare feet of infants. The present invention uses a series of retraction eyelets disposed longitudinally along the cover underside which are then engaged by retraction hooks near the upper portion of the cover on the front side thereof.
A plurality of ovoid clasps and cooperating eyelets is provided wherein each ovoid clasp is inserted through a cooperating eyelet and engages an upper portion of an infant seat (or stroller canopy) thus achieving another advantage of the present invention. Prior art systems utilize a round clasp which is ineffective to engage the upper portion of some infant seats. The ovoid shape allows greater flexibility.